Forever In My Heart
by AmberRD
Summary: Since Chad and Sonny broken up they both still have feeling for each other will sonny ever want him back then read to find out Channy


I was in the prop house just chilling on the couch when Chad come walking in he was just smiling at me which was weird because we ain't dating anymore since the break up he keep making excuses just to see me.

"Hey Chad what do you want now?"I said to him

"Umm came here for my sunglasses I guess I left it somewere around here?"

"Chad look you never ever wear sunglasses but please just leave me alone."

"Sonny how can I prove to you that I have change alot?" he said hoping for a answer

"There nothing to prove you hurt me enough Chad" I said and didn't want to look at him anymore so I turn away.

"Well I guess i'll take that answers then good bye Sonny" He said looking back one more time.

I didn't know how to feel I still did had feeling for him and he still in my heart always.

I hoping I should take a nice nap right now it might make me feel better I thought laying my head down. I was sleeping about two hours when I wroke up there was a blanket over me and a pillow I knew who did this was Chad.

So he came walknig in once again but with a guitar?

"I came here to sing you a song just like the one you wrote for me this one I wrote for you" Chad said and gave me a smile.

Started to play the guitar

I'm used to being on my own

Keeping my heart shut down

If I don't go there

I won't get hurt

But the pretty girl said

if you're never ever gonna get hurt again

Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend?

and I like the way she talks

And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world

around

and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What does it take?

And is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you'd better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

So tell me if you're ready

Cause things are getting heavy

And I don't wanna fall apart

Cause spending time with you,

Was all I wanna do

You know it's scary, giving up heart

And you give me that something

Been waiting so long

And you make me smile

That's why I wrote this song

And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world around

and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What does it take?

And is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you'd better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

I'll risk it

One kiss is,

All that it's taking

Arms shakin'

heart breakin'

I think you'll be worth the pain

And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world

around

and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What does it take?

And is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you'd better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

"aww Chad I love the song it sweet look you are never going to give up are you?"

"Tell you the truth no I am not you are forever in my heart and can't let you go"

"Well like I said alot of time there no more second chances this time." I said to him once again

"but I will not give up i'll still will try to win you back what every it takes" he said to me

When he left I started to cry right on the pillow I didn't know what to do. I think I do still have feeling for him I just love the song he wrote. he even know I wrote him a song.

It was time to go in the Caf. and need to talk to Tawni about this whole thing.

"Tawni wait up" i said to her

"Oh Hey sonny whats up?"

"Well Chad keeping coming back to try too change my mind and still having feeling for me don't know what to do."

"Do you still have feeling for him is the question?" She said

"Well yes" I said to her

"Then you should give him another chance we all know he did change alot just for you he love you sonny"

"Fine I will give him a another chance." I said puting my tray up and then went to mackenzie falls set then I didn't see water on the floor and I slip on it fell on my head hard. I wroke up there was Chad right there looking at me holding my hand. my head felt like someone hit me with a base ball bat.

"Are you ok sonny?"

"Not really" I said so Chad went to go get ice for my head

"I wanted to come over to you and do this" I said to him kissing him on the cheek " I love you

chad" so he pick me up put me on the couch and lay right next to me untill I feel asleep.


End file.
